Aboie !
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - MinJoon À seize ans, Park Jimin n'avait jamais eu de petits amis. Mais pour s'intégrer dans sa classe, il ment. Il fait croire à ses camarades qu'il vit une relation parfaite avec un garçon parfait, qui n'existe que dans ses fantasmes. Se sentant piégé, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de prendre en photo le premier beau garçon qui croise sa route. À ses risques et périls.
1. Première partie

J'ai vu récemment le film japonais Ōkami Shōjo to Kuro Ōji (Wolf Girl and Black Prince) et j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'en faire une sorte de réécriture, avec BTS et ma propre imagination. Le couple Namjoon x Jimin s'est rapidement imposé à moi (la faute sur la MinJoon Week).

Crédits:  
Les BTS, Rap Monster et Jimin spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot.  
Inspiration flagrante et assumée du manga/anime/film Ōkami Shōjo to Kuro Ōji (Wolf Girl and Black Prince).  
Le reste est à moi.

* * *

 **Aboie !**

 **Première partie**

\- Alors tu vois, il a voulu m'amener dans un hôtel, et –

\- Tu as forcément dis oui hein, j'te connais à force !

\- Haneul, tu es si prévisible.

\- Maiiiiis …

Dans le couloir bondé, les rires reconnaissables des trois jeunes filles résonnaient facilement, le son haut et aigu se répercutant contre le bas plafond de l'établissement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses deux mains encombrées par sa nourriture fraîchement achetée, Jimin tentait de se faire un passage entre les corps surexcités des étudiants de son lycée. C'était une belle journée de mai et la plupart des étudiants, désireux de profiter de ces printaniers rayons de soleil, se pressaient dans les couloirs, espérant trouver un coin agréable pour le déjeuner. Mais ce ne fut qu'après une lutte acharnée contre un sac de cours plus violent et plus collant que les autres, et qu'après un regard noir lancé rapidement à son propriétaire, que Jimin put enfin souffler, son sourire quelque peu effacé. Il les avait rattrapés.

\- Jimin ! Haneul a encore fini dans un hôtel avec son copain, tu ne trouves pas ça terriblement romantique ?

Son sourire s'agrandissant, le jeune homme lança une œillade moqueuse à sa camarade rougissante avant d'acquiescer vigoureusement, ses yeux rieurs ancrés dans ceux de Eunji. La belle jeune femme à la tête du groupe avait la carrure typique d'une sportive, grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux noirs ramenés en queue de cheval haute sur sa tête, la capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball du lycée était reconnaissable entre toutes. À ses côtés, Haneul, petite et menue, adorablement embarrassée, paraissait aux yeux des autres aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Mais ce n'était qu'en apparence. Elle aussi dans l'équipe de volley-ball du lycée, la jeune femme était, malgré sa corpulence, une adversaire plutôt redoutable et terriblement redoutée par leurs adversaires. Et près de Jimin, Sooyun, à présent silencieuse, laissait ses yeux sombres et rieurs, cachés derrière les fines montures de sa paire de lunettes outrageusement chère, voyageaient de l'une à l'autre, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses incisives pointues.

\- On ne pouvait rien faire chez moi, mes parents étaient là, et c'était la même chose chez lui, du coup, l'hôtel était la solution la plus simple. Tu n'y es jamais allé avec Yujin, Eunji ?

\- Yujin a son propre appartement voyons, il a vingt et un ans !

À présent arrivés dans le parc du lycée, les sacs balancés sans aucun scrupule un peu plus loin, les quatre amis s'installèrent à même le sol près d'un grand chêne, sa zone d'ombre hautement bienvenue par cette chaude et surprenante journée. Assis tranquillement en tailleur dans cette bienfaitrice herbe fraîche, les yeux fermés, Jimin se laissait doucement transporter loin du bâtiment scolaire et des voix de ses amies par un imperceptible souffle tiède. La caresse du vent qui faisait se mouvoir ses fines mèches de cheveux sombres et qui réchauffait ses joues fraîches lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Et toi Jimin ? Tu as vu ton copain hier ? C'était chaud alors ? Bondadge et tout ?

Rouvrant les yeux rapidement, son regard s'ancrant immédiatement dans celui de Eunji, le jeune homme rougit faiblement alors qu'il baissait doucement la tête. Les trois paires d'yeux posés sur lui, ainsi que leurs propriétaires, attendaient avec impatience sa réponse, et tout dans leur langage corporel le montrait aisément. Avides d'en savoir plus, les jeunes femmes s'étaient imperceptiblement penchées en avant, leurs mains quelque peu crispées sur leurs déjeuners faibles en calories, leurs yeux grands ouverts braqués sur le visage rosé de leur ami. Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, sa main déjà perdue sur sa nuque moite, les yeux légèrement fuyants, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit entre eux. Jimin soupira discrètement. _« Sauvé par le gong ! »_.

\- Ah ! C'est lui ! Je vous laisse les filles !

Un petit sourire faussement contrit étirant ses lèvres, le jeune homme se leva prestement, délaissant sans un regard en arrière son sandwich à peine entamé et ses trois amies figées par la surprise. Courant à moitié, son téléphone serré contre son torse à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Jimin chercha désespérément un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards avant d'opter rapidement pour les toilettes mixtes installées un peu plus loin. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être assuré qu'il était seul, et après s'être enfermé dans une cabine libre, que le jeune homme décrocha enfin.

\- Oui, chéri ?

\- Mon dieu Jimin. À chaque fois que tu prends cette voix et que tu m'appelles « chéri », j'ai des frissons de dégoûts sur tout le corps, tu imagines même pas le supplice.

La voix grave et lasse de son meilleur ami au bout du fil fit tendrement sourire le jeune homme. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa tête légèrement rejetée en arrière et ses yeux perdus sur le plafond crasseux des toilettes, Jimin laissa son dos s'appuyer contre la porte tout en poussa un faible gémissement plaintif.

\- Désolé TaeTae …

\- Pourquoi tu leur dis pas, tout simplement ?

\- Et leur dire quoi ? « Hey salut les filles ! En fait je suis un gros looser puceau qui n'a jamais eu de petit ami ! Ça fait des mois que je vous mens ! » ? … Ouai, non merci.

À l'autre bout du fil, Jimin put clairement entendre la longue et profonde expiration ennuyée de Taehyung. Mais le jeune homme en était certain : Son meilleur ami, quoi que grandement réconfortant et encourageant, ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'était pas l'un des seuls garçons de son lycée à être ouvertement gay. Puis, il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait bien que l'amitié qu'il partageait avec ces trois filles n'était basée que sur des faux-semblants. Elles ne voyaient en lui que l'ami gay qui apportait une touche d'exotisme dans leurs petites vies parfaites et bien tracées et lui ne voyait en elles qu'une excellente protection contre toute malveillance à son égard. Il se servait de leur popularité comme elles se servaient de sa singularité. C'était donnant-donnant, mais personne n'avait trouvé à y redire jusqu'à présent. Et Jimin allait reprendre la parole, prêt à s'emporter gentiment contre son ami d'enfance, quand un bruit à l'entrée lui fit rapidement fermer la bouche, le souffle coupé.

\- Eh Eunji, tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre Jimin ? Il nous parle de son copain mais on n'a jamais vu une seule photo de lui. Et la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé, il a rapidement fait dévier la conversation. Il a même dit à Haneul que son copain n'aimait pas les photos.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Sooyun, ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il ne veuille même pas nous dire le prénom de son soi-disant petit ami.

Enfermé dans sa cabine malodorante, Jimin avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine tant il tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. La main sur la bouche, le téléphone toujours pressé contre son oreille, le jeune homme se faisait le plus discret possible alors que de l'autre côté de la paroi, les deux jeunes filles se remaquillaient tout en discutant. Et le murmure de Taehyung, à l'autre bout du fil, tombant comme un couperet, ne l'aida en rien à garder son calme.

\- Mon vieux, tu es dans la merde.

* * *

\- Mais tu es complètement cinglé mon pauvre Jimin ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! … Non attends, moi je ne vais rien faire du tout. Arrête de m'embarquer dans tes délires ! J'ai déjà assez donné en tant que faux petit-ami par téléphone ! Tu te rends compte qu – Hey, tu vas où là ? Jimin ? Jimin !

Précédemment installés à la terrasse d'un café, Jimin et Taehyung s'étaient retrouvés après la fin des cours pour discuter tranquillement autour d'un chocolat chaud. Inscrits dans deux lycées différents, ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'en dehors des heures de cours ou chez l'un et chez l'autre. Et alors qu'auparavant, Jimin, habitué aux reproches de son meilleur ami par rapport à ses idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, se taisait, les yeux perdus sur la foule, le jeune homme s'était levé d'un bon, son téléphone portable dans sa main, un air décidé sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Taehyung avait rejoint précipitamment Jimin, ses mains crispées sur leurs sacs de cours, ses lèvres serrées par l'exaspération. Devant eux, à quelques mètres à peine, marchaient deux jeunes hommes d'environ leur âge, leurs uniformes remplacés par des tenues de ville plus confortables et grandement à la mode. De dos, il ne pouvait voir que le derrière de leurs têtes et jauger la différence de gabarit entre eux quatre, au cas où ça tournait mal. Mais le visage baissé sur son téléphone portable, l'application appareil photo activée, Jimin ne faisait pas attention à Taehyung, trop angoissé pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche ou détourner son regard de cet inconnu a la silhouette élancée à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Tu te moques de moi hein ?

Taehyung leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant, traînant les pieds derrière son idiot de meilleur ami à présent focalisé sur l'exécution de son plan parfait. Du moins l'était-il probablement dans sa tête. Et ce ne fut qu'après avoir marché derrière les deux jeunes hommes durant quelques mètres qu'il vit avec surprise Jimin se positionner vivement face à eux, son téléphone portable levé juste devant le visage du plus grand des deux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son meilleur ami pour prendre plusieurs photos avant de s'élancer dans la rue, ne s'éternisant pas plus. Taehyung sur les talons, tous deux à moitiés étouffés par leurs rires, Jimin courait aussi vite que possible à travers les rues animées du quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'adrénaline coulait furieusement dans ses veines et ça faisait un bien fou.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais idiot ?

Tous deux à présent penchés sur le téléphone portable du plus petit, essoufflés, leurs cœurs tambourinant violemment dans leurs poitrines, les deux amis s'étaient finalement arrêtés contre un mur, à l'abri des regards dans une petite ruelle.

\- Avec ça … J'ai trouvé mon petit ami !

Sur l'écran du jeune homme, le visage de l'inconnu était affiché en gros plan. Avec ses traits masculins et harmonieux, son teint naturellement mat et ses beaux yeux sombres, il avait attiré inévitablement le regard de Jimin. Ses cheveux teints dans un gris ombré, légèrement dissimulés sous une casquette noire, et son front masqué par une frange déstructurée lui avaient donné un faux air de badboy qui l'avait immédiatement fait fondre. Et sa carrure, bien plus large et élancée que la sienne, lui avait énormément plu. Si l'on avait demandé à Jimin de donner une description de l'homme de ses rêves, elle aurait fortement ressemblé à celle-ci.

\- Oui … Ça peut fonctionner.

* * *

\- C'est vraiment ton copain ? Mon dieu, il est trop beau !

\- Il est sexy tu veux dire oui !

\- Olala Jimiiiiiiin, tu as trop de chance !

\- Je sais … Mais il n'aime vraiment pas les photos, donc c'était dur d'en avoir au moins une bonne de lui.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, les joues légèrement rosées, Jimin laissait son téléphone portable passer entre les mains parfaitement manucurées des trois jeunes filles, leurs petits cris enthousiastes résonnants faiblement dans les couloirs déserts de leur étage. S'il avait été seul, le jeune homme aurait sauté de joie. Son plan parfait était une réussite. Le voilà à présent au-dessus de tout soupçon. Poussant un faible soupir, Jimin tenta alors de reprendre son téléphone portable quand Eunji s'arrêta soudainement, l'écran près de son visage, une moue ennuyée déformant sa bouche brillante de gloss.

\- Mais … J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, non ?

\- Hein ?

Son petit rire de contentement se bloquant instantanément dans sa gorge, le souffle tremblant, Jimin ferma un court instant les yeux. Il était fichu. Et ce fut le surprenant cri aigu de Haneul, tout près de lui, qui lui fit vivement ouvrir les yeux, un air affolé déformant les traits de son visage.

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Ce ne serait pas Kim Namjoon de la classe 8, en dernière année ?

\- Oh ! Tu as raison ! Mais oui, c'est lui !

\- Non ! Non c'est p–

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé tout seul dans le long couloir vide, son téléphone portable hâtivement rendu entre ses mains tremblantes, alors que les trois jeunes filles s'étaient précipitées en courant vers les escaliers les plus proches. _« Bordel ! »._ S'élançant à leur poursuite, Jimin serra les dents. Si elles trouvaient le fameux Kim Namjoon avant lui, il était plus que fichu, c'était certain. Alors, tout en courant derrière elles, le souffle court et les jambes douloureuses, Jimin tentait par tous les moyens de les raisonner.

\- Arrêter les filles, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Il va s'énerver contre moi si vous faites ça, s'il vous plaît !

\- Il est tellement beau Jimin ! Tu as trop de chance ! Laisse-nous juste lui poser quelques questions, d'accord ?

Respirant rapidement par le nez dans un rythme effréné, Jimin ne pouvait que prier le ciel – et n'importe quelles divinités qui voulaient bien l'entendre – pour que ce jeune homme, qui rendait ses amies si extatiques, ne soit pas au lycée ce jour-là. _« Par pitié ! »_. Et une fois devant la salle de classe des terminales 8 à moitié vide, où seul un petit groupe de filles discutait, le jeune homme voyait son espoir s'accroître. Les mains sur les genoux, une grimace altérant les lignes de son visage rougi par l'effort, la sueur coulant lentement le long de ses tempes, Jimin pensait déjà, avec un enthousiasme presque flagrant, à la prochaine phrase, pleine de fausse déception, qu'il pourrait dire à ses amies aux visages déçus.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Se retournant vivement, bouche bée, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge encore douloureuse, Jimin ne pouvait se sentir plus malchanceux que ce jour-là. Le gars de la photo, qu'il avait pourchassé comme une vulgaire proie la veille, se trouvait à présent devant lui. Le fameux Kim Namjoon. _« Eh merde. »_. Et alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux du plus âgé, Jimin sut qu'il était fichu.

\- Oh ! Tu es le pervers d'hier !

\- Ah ah ah ! Oui c'est ça, hier … Allons parler d'hier chéri, tu veux bien ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à Namjoon d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche, sa main agrippée sur son avant-bras, Jimin l'entraîna derrière lui, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, de t'avoir pris en photo comme ça.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? Tu peux m'en parler, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses incisives pointues, ses yeux fuyants, ses mains tremblantes jointes dans son dos, Jimin ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Le regard doux du plus âgé sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais tout en murmurant, le plus jeune lui raconta tout. La rentrée, sa sexualité, son mensonge, sa solution, il n'omit aucun détail gênant, à son plus grand malheur. Mais il lui devait au moins ça.

\- Je vois. C'est un peu embarrassant, en effet.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est bon. En gros, je dois juste prétendre être ton petit-ami, c'est ça ?

\- Tu … Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh … Merci beaucoup !

Comme si un poids énorme venait de lui être retiré des épaules, Jimin se sentait à présent bien plus léger. Se courbant longuement devant son, à présent, faux-petit ami, le plus jeune ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant … Tourne trois fois sur toi même, tends les mains et aboie.

 _« Pardon ? »_


	2. Deuxième partie

**Aboie !**

 **Deuxième partie**

\- Tu as _quoi_?

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, d'accord ? Je … Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement …

Le rouge aux joues, son front cognant à plusieurs reprises contre la table, Jimin racontait à Taehyung ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la honte et la frustration clairement audibles dans le ton de sa voix. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Tu croyais que j'allais accepter sans aucune condition ? Qu'est ce que j'aurai à y gagner ? Si j'accepte de jouer à ton petit jeu, en échange, tu deviens mon chien. C'est simple, non ?_

 _\- Ton … Ton chien ?_

 _Namjoon s'était lentement détaché du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé depuis le début de la conversation, ses mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Ses yeux précédemment emplis d'une fausse douceur s'étaient faits plus froids, plus moqueurs, alors qu'ils parcouraient de haut en bas, lentement et sans gêne, la silhouette du plus jeune. Immobile sous ce regard pesant, la tête baissée vers le sol et sa lèvre inférieure violemment mordue par ses incisives pointues, Jimin n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie._

 _\- Mais … Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Juste … Ne m'en veux pas si je révèle malencontreusement la vérité._

 _Jimin avait vivement relevé la tête, son visage déformé par une étrange grimace, un mélange surprenant entre la surprise, la colère et la peur. Si Namjoon faisait cela, il était fichu. Il allait passer les deux dernières années au lycée seul, complètement seul, c'était certain. Il avait immédiatement imaginé ses amies, en cercle autour de lui, le répudiant sans ménagement de leur petit groupe devant le reste de la classe. Un long frisson d'horreur l'avait fait frémir de la tête aux pieds. Alors, après avoir ancré sérieusement son regard dans celui du terminal, un long soupir lui échappant, Jimin s'était avancé vers lui à petits pas avant de, le menton légèrement baissé et les joues brûlantes, tourner trois fois sur lui-même, tendre ses poings serrés devant lui et aboyer faiblement._

 _\- Tu es tellement stupide … Mais c'est parfait pour tuer le temps._

 _Un petit rictus moqueur avait étiré les lèvres du plus grand à la toute fin de sa phrase, ses yeux espiègles posés sur le visage rosé du jeune homme qui s'était tenu maladroitement face lui. Il s'était alors avancé lentement et avait posé sa main sur le haut de la tête de Jimin, avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, un petit sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Le plus jeune avait cru mourir de honte à ce moment là._

 _\- À partir de maintenant, je vais prendre bien soin de toi mon p'tit Jiminie._

Un long gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres de Jimin alors que sa tête, pour la énième fois de la soirée, rencontrait violemment le bois brut de la table de la cuisine. _« Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? »_ Les yeux pleins de compassion, Taehyung passa son bras dans le dos de son meilleur ami pour le lui frotter gentiment, récoltant derechef des petits grognements de satisfaction.

\- Ce gars … C'est un vrai sadique en fait ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. C'est quand même une petite célébrité dans votre lycée : Grand, beau, intelligent, joueur dans l'équipe de basket, sympa avec tout le monde … Je suis vraiment surpris !

\- Il trompe tout le monde autour de lui avec son beau physique et ses notes parfaites oui ! Arg … L'enfoiré !

\- Les poings serrés sur la table, le visage renfrogné, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire contractée, Jimin était vraiment remonté. _« Quel sale type ! »_.

\- Oui c'est certain mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais … Tu devrais peut-être te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Même si c'est un enfoiré, comme tu dis, il est d'accord pour jouer à ton petit jeu. Il n'était pas obligé de te couvrir tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais bien ! Mais tu as déjà dû faire le chien devant quelqu'un toi ? TaeTae … C'était tellement humiliant …

La tête à présent enfoncée entre ses bras, à moitié affalé sur la table, son verre d'eau prêt à se renverser, Jimin pleurnichait. Une moue désolée déformant quelque peu sa bouche, Taehyung continuait son apaisant massage, frottant dans de grands cercles le dos contracté de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'as plus trop le choix. Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là. Peut-être que quelque chose de bien peut sortir de toute cette histoire …

\- Dis plutôt que tu es heureux de ne plus avoir à jouer le petit-ami par téléphone !

\- D'accord … Il y a de ça aussi.

Sa tête rejetée en arrière, Jimin rit aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux. Et cognant doucement l'épaule de son ami de la sienne, Taehyung se joignit à lui, son rire grave s'accordant aisément à celui, bien plus clair, de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Installé à son bureau, son repas fraîchement acheté posé devant lui, Jimin discutait joyeusement avec Sooyun du dernier cours alors que Haneul et Eunji, un peu plus loin, échangeaient les derniers potins avec excitation, agrippées à leurs téléphones. Lancé dans un discours sur la littérature coréenne du dix-huitième siècle, ce fut la vibration de son téléphone portable sur la table qui coupa alors le jeune homme. Une moue agacée déformant sa bouche, s'excusant rapidement auprès de Sooyun, Jimin jeta un vif coup d'œil à sa messagerie avant de se figer complètement.

 _« Je suis à la cafétéria et j'ai soif. Achète-moi un truc et ramène-toi ici. Et vite. »_

Se mettant rapidement sur ses pieds, et tout en s'excusant sommairement auprès de ses amies, bredouillant hâtivement les mots « petit-ami » et « cafétéria », le jeune homme s'élança le plus vite possible dans les couloirs encombrés du lycée. Il mit un temps fou, une fois devant le distributeur automatique, à décider quoi prendre au plus âgé, ne connaissant rien à ses goûts. Il finit finalement, après s'être ronger un ongle sous la pression, par prendre deux boissons simples – soit une bouteille de thé vert et une de soda –, avant de repartir à nouveau en courant, bousculant quelque peu les étudiants qui croisaient sa route.

Quand il arriva enfin devant le plus âgé, essoufflé et suant, les mains crispées autour des deux boissons fraîches, celui-ci ne lui lança qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le manuel scolaire posait juste devant lui.

\- Tu es en retard. Tu as déjà oublié notre arrangement ?

\- Désolé …

Ne lui jetant pas un seul autre regard, Namjoon attrapa la bouteille de thé vert avant de l'ouvrir nonchalamment, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les pages de son livre. La mine boudeuse, Jimin s'installa sur la chaise libre près de lui avant d'attraper vivement, sous le coup de l'exaspération, la bouteille de soda et de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec. Le liquide ne mit que quelques secondes à s'échapper du goulot avant de tâcher généreusement la chemise blanche de son uniforme. Un juron s'échappa alors d'entre ses lèvres à l'instant même où le fluide collant touchait sa peau à travers le tissu, provoquant l'hilarité tout autour de lui. Namjoon, toujours faussement concentré sur sa leçon, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne lui tendit qu'une serviette en papier du bout des doigts, vaguement concerné.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?

Ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne sur son visage, sa mâchoire contractée et ses poings serrés, Jimin se retenait de frapper le plus âgé. Ou de pleurer. Ses yeux embués, le jeune homme s'intimait au calme alors que ses mains s'activaient au niveau de la tâche largement étendue sur son uniforme sali, essayant vainement de rattraper les dégâts.

\- Ah, c'est Jimin et son copain !

\- Quelle coïncidence !

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si l'on se pose un peu avec vous ?

Sooyun, Haneul et Yunji, chacune une boisson dans une main, venaient d'arriver près d'eux, leurs bouches étirées par des sourires resplendissants et foncièrement faux. Passant outre un quelconque consentement, les trois jeunes filles s'installèrent autour de la table, leurs yeux brillants détaillant finement le couple face à elles.

\- C'est nouveau, avant vous ne vous montriez pas en public.

Fermant doucement son manuel scolaire, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire charmeur, Namjoon observa à la dérobée les trois jeunes filles avant de se tourner vers un Jimin rougissant, sa bouteille de soda près de sa bouche.

\- C'est … Eh bien … Maintenant que vous savez qui est mon copain, on a plus besoin de garder ça secret, hein, chéri ?

Ses yeux plantés dans ceux, imperceptiblement moqueurs, du plus âgé, Jimin priait silencieusement pour que celui-ci dise ou fasse quelque chose. _« Ne me laisse pas tout seul dans cette galère, on a un arrangement je te rappelle ! »_ semblait lui crier son regard. Et face à ces yeux suppliants, Namjoon poussa un faible soupir avant de laisser un grand sourire ourler ses lèvres pleines, son regard voyageant à nouveau sur les visages des trois jeunes filles grandement attentives.

\- Ce sont tes amies, Jiminie ?

\- Aaaaah, « Jiminie » … C'est trop mignon !

Leurs mains parfaitement manucurées fermement crispées autour de leurs bouteilles, les jeunes filles piaillaient joyeusement. Ils étaient _« adorables »_ tous les deux, a priori. Namjoon leva fugacement ses yeux au ciel alors que Jimin bredouillait quelques mots, ses joues bien plus rouges qu'à la normale, sa lèvre inférieure martyrisée par ses dents.

\- Oui … Je te présente Yunji, Haneul et Sooyun. Elles sont toutes dans ma classe. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, hein Nam … ?

\- Bien sûr. Enchanté, je suis Kim Namjoon.

Le terminal avait un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres alors qu'il baissait légèrement la tête dans un salut respectueux parfaitement exécuté. Ses cheveux rejetés en arrière et maintenus subtilement par de la laque dégageaient superbement son front, les traits harmonieux de son visage alors idéalement mis en valeur.

\- Aaaaah, un vrai Prince Charmant !

\- C'est pour ça que Jimin ne voulait pas nous le présenter ! N'est ce pas Yunji ?

Mais Yunji, silencieuse depuis qu'elles s'étaient installées autour de la table, laissa un fin sourire étirer les coins de ses lèvres avant de se pencher imperceptiblement en avant, dans une attitude curieusement conspiratrice.

\- Pour un Prince Charmant, il a des envies bien sombres … Du bondage ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Jimin nous a un peu raconter vos exploits.

Quelque peu surpris, Namjoon posa son regard sombre sur le plus jeune, étrangement mortifié sur la chaise près de lui. Le rouge aux joues et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Jimin n'osait détourner son regard de la table. Là, il était véritablement fichu. _« Merde ! À cause de moi, il passe pour un pervers ! »_. Namjoon allait l'abandonner à son sort à l'instant même, c'était certain. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le plus âgé laissa un rire discret, chaud et grave, glissait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes avant d'attraper vivement entre ses longs doigts le menton de la jeune fille. Un rictus déformant quelque peu sa bouche, le jeune homme se pencha par-dessus la table afin de murmurer tout près des lèvres tremblantes de Yunji des mots qui la firent rougir instantanément.

\- Lui attacher les mains et l'entendre gémir alors que seule la corde touche sa peau, lui mettre un bâillon et le voir me supplier de ses yeux d'enfin le toucher, d'en faire plus, encore plus … Mmh … Oui, ça me fait violemment bander. Tu veux essayer ?

Jimin s'était précipitamment levé, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges. _« Il … quoi ? »_ Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Namjoon avait relâché la jeune fille ébranlée, s'était détourné, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme, et s'était dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu viens, Jiminie ?

Alors, attrapant précipitamment leurs boissons abandonnées sur la table, ne jetant qu'un vif coup d'œil à ses amies immobiles, Jimin s'était précipité à ses côtés. Silencieusement, ils avaient parcouru un certain nombre de couloirs avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur, le fort soleil printanier les éblouissant à moitié.

\- Je suis désolé. À cause de moi, tu passes pour un pervers …

\- Je m'en fiche un peu pour tout te dire.

\- Mais tout le monde nous regardait.

\- Tais-toi. Tu es mon petit-ami non ? Laisse moi donc m'en occuper.

\- Oh … D'accord. Je … Merci.

Un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, Jimin avait l'impression de voir Namjoon pour la première fois. _« Il n'est peut-être pas l'enfoiré que je m'imaginais ! »_. Sous les caressants rayons du soleil d'après-midi, le jeune homme avait une étrange envie de glousser, heureux de la tournure des événements. Mais son allégresse ne dura qu'un court instant. Juste quelques secondes avant que Namjoon ne se penche vers lui, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans les siens, sa main posée lourdement sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Tu m'es complètement redevable maintenant mon p'tit Jiminie.

Et lui tournant le dos, un petit rire sadique s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, Namjoon le planta là, sans un regard en arrière.

 _« Enfoiré ! »._


	3. Troisième partie

**Aboie !**

 **Troisième partie**

\- Appelle-le et demande-lui.

\- Non.

\- Appelle-le et demande-lui.

\- Non !

Avachi sur son lit, sa tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés, ses yeux perdus sur les ombres ondulantes qui animaient le haut plafond de sa chambre, son téléphone portable en équilibre précaire sur son ventre, Jimin grogna de frustration. Encore. Assis à même le sol, son regard ancré sur l'écran de la petite télévision de son meilleur ami et ses mains crispées sur une manette de jeu, Taehyung tentait vainement d'ignorer cet énergumène remuant et grommelant près de lui. Mais c'était malheureusement peine perdue. Grognant à son tour, le jeu mis sur pause, le jeune homme se tourna vers son meilleur ami, ses sourcils légèrement froncés sous son exaspération. Quand il le voulait, Jimin était réellement têtu.

\- Bon, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?

Se retournant vivement sur le ventre, son menton posé sur ses mains entrecroisées, Jimin ancra son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Mais TaeTae … Si je fais ça, je vais lui être encore plus redevable …

\- Je croyais que vous aviez un accord ? Il joue le rôle du petit-ami parfait et en échange il a ta … ta loyauté ? … Ça fait un mois maintenant, et à part s'être servi de toi pour ses petites courses, lui n'a pas eu à faire grand-chose, je me trompe ?

Jimin grimaça alors que Taehyung levait le yeux au ciel. Ses mains à présent serrées sur son téléphone portable, le jeune homme faisait défiler la conversation de groupe qu'il partageait avec ses trois camarades de classe. Sur celle-ci, depuis le début de la matinée, chacune y racontait son programme du dimanche, faisant alors vibrer son portable un nombre incalculable de fois. La liste impressionnante de messages était quelquefois entrecoupée de photos aux cadres et aux décors parfaits, où les jeunes filles s'affichaient aux bras de leurs petits amis respectifs, des sourires éclatants aux lèvres.

Et il n'en aurait eu que faire si, toutes les cinq minutes environ, les filles ne lui posaient pas la question fatale : qu'avait-il, lui, de prévu aujourd'hui avec son petit-ami ? Il était fortement tenté de répondre un simple « _rien_ », cela aurait rapidement clos la discussion. Mais depuis un mois que leur couple avait été révélé, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient montrés qu'en de rare occasions ensembles, partageant pour la plupart du temps quelques déjeuners silencieux à la cafétéria du lycée. Ils n'avaient réellement donné aucune preuve flagrante de la véracité de leur couple et une nouvelle fois, Jimin se sentait pris au piège face à l'insistance de ses amies.

Grognant alors pour la énième fois, sa tête à moitié enfoncée dans la couette chaude de son lit, le jeune homme porta lentement son mobile à son oreille alors qu'une faible sonnerie retentissait dans le combiner.

\- Alléluia …

Ses yeux à nouveau dirigés vers le petit écran plat, la manette de jeu parfaitement calée entre ses mains fermes, Taehyun réenclencha sa partie, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir battre ce boss en paix.

* * *

\- Merci … Pour avoir accepté de venir avec moi aujourd'hui. Tu aurais pu dire non.

\- Je n'avais rien à faire. Puis bon, un chien, faut le sortir de temps en temps, sinon ça fait ses besoins partout et c'est dégueulasse.

Tout en marchant, les mains dans les poches de son jean slim noir, Namjoon laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, ses yeux moqueurs parcourant rapidement le visage grimaçant de Jimin. Ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, sa casquette noire vissée sur sa tête et sa moue boudeuse lui donnaient un aspect enfantin qui faisait rire le plus âgé. À ses dépens, malheureusement pour lui.

\- Assis-toi là. Je vais nous chercher un truc à manger. Faudrait tout de même pas que quelqu'un contacte la protection animalière pour maltraitance.

Sans un mot ou un regard de plus, Namjoon le laissa en plan, son sourire agrandi par son hilarité mal contenue. La scène semblait étrangement familière aux yeux du plus jeune. Alors, poussant un long soupir, sa bouche tordue par l'agacement, Jimin s'installa sans se faire prier autour d'une table inoccupée, trop heureux de se reposer un peu après ce long après-midi de marche. Son regard perdu sur la foule qui envahissait les allées, le jeune homme laissait ses pensées s'égrainaient quelque peu dans l'air tiède de cette fin de journée.

L'après-midi au zoo avait été loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire, la compagnie de Namjoon avait ce côté confortable presque surprenant. Quand il ne passait pas son temps à se moquer de lui, le plus âgé se montrait serviable et plutôt docile, acceptant sans rechigner de prendre quelques photos en compagnie du plus jeune ou d'aller là où celui-ci le désirait. Il leur arrivait même de rire ensembles. Jimin était réellement surpris, et étrangement touché par le comportement de Namjoon. C'était finalement, et aussi étonnant soit-il, un bel après-midi qui touchait à sa fin. _« Malheureusement … ? »_

Et son téléphone portable dans une main, son autre main servant de cale tête, le jeune homme faisait défiler les dernières photos qu'il avait prises, tentant d'en faire le tri avant d'en envoyer certaines sur la conversation de groupe. Sur la plupart, Namjoon se tenait près de lui, assez près pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doute sur la nature de leur relation, légèrement penché en avant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Leurs visages avaient été parfois si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'étaient quelquefois imperceptiblement frôlés et à ce souvenir, le jeune homme rougissait faiblement avant de secouer doucement sa tête. Les Jimin et Namjoon des photos avaient l'air heureux d'être ensembles. Tout était pour le mieux, les preuves étaient parfaites.

\- Tiens.

Sursautant violemment, son téléphone sur le point de lui échapper des mains, Jimin se retrouva presque à loucher alors qu'un objet incongru se balançait doucement devant son visage. Son anneau passé autour du doigt de Namjoon, le petit porte-clés en forme de panda arracha un doux sourire au plus jeune alors que ses joues s'enflammaient légèrement. _« Adorable … »_

\- J'ai pensé que ça ferait une autre preuve. Ce sera suffisant ?

\- Mh … Oui … Merci.

Et alors que Jimin tendait la main pour récupérer son nouveau bien, Namjoon l'a lui attrapa doucement, mêlant ses doigts aux siens avant de le tirer légèrement vers lui. La respiration coupée sous cet inattendu toucher, le plus jeune se laissa faire alors que le terminal se plaçait près de lui. Son téléphone levé à hauteur de leurs visages étroitement serrés, leurs mains liées où pendait le porte-clés visible face à l'objectif, Namjoon se tourna doucement vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant imperceptiblement la peau sensible de son oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de preuve. Aller, fais « cheese ! ».

* * *

Ses yeux baissés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, suivant la foule par automatisme, Jimin ne perçut pas de suite la présence d'une autre personne devant lui avant de lui rentrer dedans. La collision était inévitable. Le menton de l'inconnu rencontra le haut du crâne du jeune homme et la douleur se propagea en une fraction de seconde chez les deux protagonistes.

\- P'tain ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?!

Jimin avait posé sa main libre sur sa tête, son visage crispé par la douleur tourné vers le sol, alors qu'il malaxait doucement son cuir chevelu. Mais l'autre, ne voyant aucune réaction ou excuse de sa part, l'attrapa vivement par le haut de sa chemise pour l'empoigner durement.

\- Mais c'est le p'tit enculé de service ! Tu me rentres dedans et même pas tu t'excuses tafiole ?

Fermant les yeux sous l'angoisse qui emplissait tout son être, Jimin se mit à trembler doucement. Il n'aimait pas la violence. Il était incapable de se défendre. Taehyung avait toujours été à ses côtés dans ces moments-là. Mais pas aujourd'hui. À cet instant même, il était terriblement seul. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que l'inconnu, furieux face à lui, le secouait, lui demandant de s'excuser, de réagir, tout en lui postillonnant dessus. Puis d'un coup, tout cessa.

Jimin, se sentant relâché, eut un léger sursaut. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard parcourut rapidement le couloir, l'affolement clairement visible sur les traits de son visage et dans les tremblements de ses mains à présent crispées sur sa chemise déjà maltraitée. Les élèves avaient cessé de se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria ou vers la cours intérieure. Tous observaient la scène, le regard empli de curiosité malsaine, attentifs au moindre mouvement, à la moindre parole.

L'attention de Jimin, d'abord tournée vers les réactions de son corps, essayant de se calmer comme il le pouvait, fut attirée vers la personne qui avait mis fin à son calvaire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Namjoon.

\- C'est bon Hoseok, laisses tomber, d'accord ?

Observant la scène qui se passait devant lui, Jimin remarqua alors les deux jeunes hommes près du plus âgé. Min Yoongi et Kim Seokjin, si sa mémoire était bonne. Le plus petit était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Jimin l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises quand il se rendait auprès de Namjoon. Il avait également été présent le jour où Jimin avait photographié son faux petit-ami à la volée, pour son plus grand malheur. Le second jeune homme était l'une des stars du lycée, un Uzzlang connu même en dehors de l'enceinte scolaire. La réputation princière de Kim Seokjin n'était depuis des années plus à faire. Tous les deux semblaient étrangement nonchalants, à quelques mètres d'eux, le corps d'apparence détendu. Pourtant, leurs regards étaient durs et fixes, et leurs muscles légèrement tendus, comme prêts à sauter sur n'importe qui. Malgré tout, Yoongi avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme si la scène qui se déroulait face à eux avec quelque chose de drôle.

\- Lâche-le Joon, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La voix de Seokjin avait facilement résonné dans le couloir alors que tous les étudiants se taisaient, désireux d'en avoir plus, l'impatience clairement visible sur les traits de leurs visages. Le dit Hoseok, un petit rictus aux lèvres, lança alors un petit coup d'œil vers le plus âgé du groupe avant de rediriger son regard sur le visage dur de Namjoon.

\- Oui, lâche-moi Joonie …

Le poing de Namjoon sembla fendre l'air avant d'atterrir sur la joue du fauteur de troubles. Tout son corps était tendu au possible alors qu'il surplombait de toute sa hauteur Hoseok, à présent à terre. Jimin avait eu un hoquet de surprise, sa main à présent posée sur sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

\- On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient tant que je n'en ai pas donné l'autorisation, c'est clair ?

Se détournant sans un regard de plus vers le jeune homme à ses pieds, Namjoon attrapa vivement le poignet de Jimin avant de le tirer à sa suite, Yoongi et Seokjin sur les talons. Courant à moitié derrière le plus âgé, ses yeux perdus sur son profil crispé, le plus jeune tentait de calmer son cœur. Celui-ci battait affreusement vite dans sa poitrine serrée. _« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement là ? »._

* * *

Essoufflé et rouge, Jimin courait dans tous les sens. Plus les minutes passaient et plus le jeune homme avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Quand il n'était pas sur le terrain, Namjoon passait son temps à lui donner des ordres d'une voix rendue sèche par le stress. Et les bras chargés de serviettes et de gourdes, les joues gonflées sous son exaspération, Jimin râlait faiblement contre son faux petit-ami. C'était le dernier match de basket-ball de la saison et le plus âgé, avec ses innombrables exigences, lui gâchait consciemment ce moment. Il en était pratiquement sûr.

Malgré se grognement, Jimin appréciait passer ce moment à ses côtés ou assis sur le banc de touche, au premier rang pour l'observer évoluer sur le terrain, parfaitement à sa place. Le plus jeune avait vu à loisir sur les muscles puissants de son corps, ceux de ses bras surtout, roulants presque violemment sous sa peau caramel, attiraient inévitablement son regard. Sa peau, doucement luisante sous la forte lumière des luminaires à néons, lui asséchait vivement la gorge et le jeune homme n'avait pas d'autre choix alors que de boire à lui tout seul une gourde entière d'eau. Il se dégageait du plus âgé une aura imposante et attirante au possible. Il était foutrement beau à ses yeux.

Et quand enfin, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match après une dernière passe, le public éclata en applaudissements et en hurlements. Ils avaient gagné. Les voix des élèves, agités dans les gradins tremblants du gymnase, s'harmonisaient tant bien que mal pour acclamer les vainqueurs. Poussant un discret soupir, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Jimin se leva également, cherchant du regard Namjoon, comme un automatisme ordinaire. Il ne put alors empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir un peu plus quand ses yeux croisèrent enfin les siens après une recherche intensive.

S'avançant doucement vers lui, un petit rictus aux lèvres, Namjoon l'enlaça faiblement. Du coin de l'œil, Jimin avait pu voir ses trois amies les observaient fixement, leurs bouches ne formant plus que des ronds sous la surprise. Jouant alors le jeu, le jeune homme passa ses bras dans le dos quelque peu humide du plus grand pour se rapprocher au plus près de lui. Devant le lycée au complet, se fichant des qu'en-dira-t-on, les deux jeunes hommes étaient étroitement enlacés.

\- Comme tu as été un gentil et obéissant petit chien aujourd'hui, j'ai une récompense pour toi.

Le murmure du plus âgé au creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud frôlant agréablement sa nuque découverte, fit frissonner le plus jeune de la tête aux pieds. Et la chaleur au niveau de ses joues ne mentait pas, Jimin rougissait violemment. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander au plus âgé quelle était sa prétendue récompense, celui-ci déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur la peau veloutée et chaude de sa joue. Le contact fut bref mais les sensations qui restèrent furent dévastatrices.

Se reculant alors doucement, ses yeux imperceptiblement embués ancrés dans ceux du plus âgé, Jimin porta ses doigts tremblants à sa joue. Il était trop tard maintenant, il en était certain. Il était tombé amoureux de Namjoon.

 _« Merde. »_


	4. Quatrième partie

**Aboie !  
Quatrième partie**

\- Je crois que … Enfin non, j'en suis sûr … Je … Je suis amoureux de Namjoon.

\- Quoi ? Ton bourreau ?

\- Arrête TaeTae, ce n'est pas un bourreau, c'est juste qu'il est …

\- Attend, attend, tu as passé plus de deux mois à te plaindre de lui, à l'insulter comme pas possible et là, tu me dis que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je sais …

Assis sur la chaise juste en face de son meilleur ami, Jimin se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses incisives pointues s'enfonçant maladroitement dans sa chair tendre, y arrachant de temps à autre un minuscule bout de peau. Les mains jointes sur la table devant lui, ses yeux braqués dessus, le jeune homme se tordait légèrement les doigts sous le stress, ses phalanges bien plus blanches qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Mais … Je ne suis qu'un passe-temps pour lui, rien de plus, alors …

Le murmure aux accents douloureux de son ami d'enfance arracha une grimace à Taehyung. Sa main recouvrant rapidement celles de Jimin, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

\- Écoute, on va trouver une solution. Si lui ne veut pas de toi, il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette fichue terre qui aura l'intelligence de voir toute la chance qu'il a de te connaître ! … Enfin, en plus de moi, cela va de soi.

Un gloussement échappa à Jimin alors qu'il essuyait du revers de la manche le coin de ses yeux humides. Bousculant de son poing fermé l'épaule de son meilleur ami, s'y appuyant légèrement par la suite, un petit sourire vînt étirait timidement ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?

\- Ah ça ! Je me le demande tous les jours …

Riants à gorge déployées, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à chahuter, leurs doigts parcourant rapidement le corps de l'autre à la recherche de leurs points sensibles. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient fortement dans la maison, dérangeant probablement les autres occupants, mais Jimin avait retrouvé le sourire et c'était tout ce qui importait aux yeux de Taehyung.

* * *

« _Tu es libre dimanche ? On pourrait se faire un cinéma, si ça te dis ? Jungkook._ »

Jimin laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait distraitement le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Jungkook était un camarade de classe de Taehyung, et celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de les mettre en contact quelques jours auparavant. Il lui avait décrit le jeune homme comme étant un gentil garçon, serviable et toujours plein d'entrain. Et beau garçon, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Pour Taehyung, c'était la solution idéale : s'il sortait avec Jungkook, il oublierait rapidement Namjoon. C'était presque une certitude. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre à son message, la perspective de ce tout premier rendez-vous le faisant se tortiller imperceptiblement sur sa chaise, son téléphone lui fut vivement arraché des mains.

\- Que … ?

Près de lui, ses yeux parcourant vivement l'écran du smartphone, Namjoon avait le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Jimin ne s'était pas attendu à sa présence à la cafétéria à cette heure-là, le plus âgé ayant normalement son entraînement de basket. La surprise l'avait alors légèrement figé sur place, sa main encore ouverte sur du vide, ses yeux quelque peu fuyants.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça … Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je t'interdis d'y aller.

\- Tu … M'interdis ?

\- Tu es mon chien Jimin. Ne t'avise pas à aller remuer la queue devant d'autres gars, tu entends ?

Jimin se leva d'un bond, arrachant dans le même mouvement son appareil des mains du plus âgé, sa colère lui déformant légèrement les traits du visage. Comme une surprenante gifle rougissant violemment sa joue, la voix sèche de son senior l'avait profondément blessé, ses pupilles froides posées sur lui lui donnant envie de fondre en larmes. Tant de méchanceté en une seule phrase et en un seul regard l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Stop. Ça suffit, j'arrête.

La voix enrouée par le sanglot qu'il tentait de refréner, Jimin avait doucement murmuré cette phrase, sa main serrée sur son téléphone portable, ses yeux baissés vers le sol brillant de la cafétéria. Il se sentait trembler de tout son être alors que le regard impénétrable de Namjoon lui brûlait la nuque.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, c'est terminé, tu entends ? Va ! Va dire à tous que ce n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'un putain de mensonge ! Je n'en peux plus tu comprends ? Toute cette méchanceté, c'est trop …Mais pour qui tu te prends ?

À mesure que sa colère se faisait plus forte, le volume de la voix du plus jeune augmentait également. Près d'eux, quelques étudiants s'étaient figés, leurs repas ou leurs cours délaissés, tous les regards à présent braqués sur les deux jeunes hommes immobiles face à face. Les poings serrés et tremblants, Jimin avait braqué son regard humide dans celui de Namjoon, son souffle de plus en plus court.

\- Bordel … Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi … Et pour être tombé, on peut dire que je me suis cassé la gueule magistralement, à m'en écorcher le cœur. Tu n'es qu'un connard Namjoon. J'espère que cette dernière humiliation t'aura plu.

Et sans laisser à son ancien faux petit-ami le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Jimin le laissa en plan au milieu de la cafétéria grouillante de monde. Courant à moitié dans les couloirs du lycée, baissant honteusement vers le sol ses yeux rendus flous par ses trop nombreuses larmes, Jimin se retenait d'exploser, se sentant doucement engloutir par le chagrin. Mais une fois rendu aux toilettes désertes, vivement enfermé dans une cabine libre, le jeune homme se laissa aller, ses sanglots irrépressibles résonnants fortement dans l'espace vide, ses mains agrippées sur la chemise de son uniforme scolaire. Il avait mal à la gorge et au cœur. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

* * *

Il faisait beau et chaud. La journée parfaite pour sortir, prendre un bon bol d'air frais, s'amuser avec ses amis, rire à gorges déployées ou tout simplement pour faire une nouvelle rencontre qui changerait le court de notre vie à jamais. C'était mot pour mot ce que Taehyung avait dit à Jimin tout en l'obligeant à se lever et à s'habiller ce matin-là. Il était hors de question que son plus vieil ami reste enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre sur un amour à sens unique alors que près de lui se trouvait un jeune homme tout à fait convenable qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : apprendre à le connaître. Alors peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort en le tirant du lit à l'en faire violemment tomber au sol mais au moins, Jimin fut rapidement prêt – douché, habillé, parfumé, coiffé – pour rencontrer enfin Jungkook. Peut-être l'homme de ta vie, lui avait dit Taehyung. _« Je t'en foutrais moi ... »._

Et grommelant à présent contre son meilleur ami – futur ancien meilleur ami s'il lui faisait une nouvelle fois un coup pareil –, Jimin arpentait tranquillement les rues de sa ville, direction le cinéma que le plus jeune lui avait indiqué avant de partir, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres. Jungkook avait renvoyé un message à Jimin, au lendemain de sa dispute avec Namjoon, puisque le précédent était resté sans réponse, mais le jeune homme n'y avait pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas eu la force, ni l'envie. C'était finalement Taehyung qui avait discrètement pris les choses en main en contactant son camarade de classe et en organisant cette journée, en commençant par la fameuse séance au cinéma.

 _« Au moins, la salle sera climatisée … »_ Les mains dans les poches de son jean troué aux genoux, le visage renfrogné, remontant de temps à autre une des bretelles de son sac à dos léger, Jimin tentait de justifier cette sortie. Face à la chaleur bien présente du moi de juillet, chaleur qu'il aurait préféré éviter d'affronter d'ailleurs, il se sentait imperceptiblement fondre, la sueur dégoulinant désagréablement entre ses omoplates. Secouant vigoureusement sa légère chemise kaki, décollant faiblement son t-shirt blanc de sur sa peau humide, Jimin pressa le pas, ses Doc Martens claquants lestement sur l'asphalte brûlante. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée quand un appel au loin le fit se retourner abruptement, tous ses sens en alerte.

\- Jimin !

De l'autre côté de la rue se tenait un jeune homme qui le saluait vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pu le voir qu'en seule fois en photo mais Jimin était sûr de ne pas se tromper en supposant qu'il s'agissait de Jungkook, le fameux camarade de classe de Taehyung. Et celui-ci n'avait pas menti sur le charme du jeune homme. À n'en pas douter, au vu de sa haute carrure et de son look, Jungkook aurait très bien pu être mannequin. Lui aussi en jean déchiré et rapiécé, grandement en vogue, le jeune homme ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir assez large et des bottines hautes foncées. Sa tenue simple mais tendance donna immédiatement une forte impression au plus âgé. Taehyung ne s'était pas trompé, Jungkook était nettement le genre de garçon qui faisait palpiter le cœur de Jimin, et se probablement beaucoup d'autres, en un seul coup d'œil.

\- Bonjour Jimin ! Je suis Jungkook, enchanté !

\- Enchanté Jungkook.

Jungkook avait hâtivement traversé la rue pour se retrouver face à lui, son grand sourire toujours en place, son regard lumineux ancré dans celui de Jimin. Il rayonnait littéralement sous le fort soleil de ce début d'après-midi, et cette brève pensée avait fait naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres charnues du plus âgé alors qu'ils se saluaient imperceptiblement de la tête.

\- Le dernier Marvel, ça te dis ?

Et alors que Jimin acquiesçait vigoureusement, toute son attention tournée vers le jeune homme qui s'agitait déjà à ses côtés, ses mains remuants dans tous les sens, il laissa un doux sourire illuminer enfin son visage. La compagnie du plus jeune serait sans aucun doute une bien meilleure alternative que de rester enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre à se morfondre, et ce en reniflant toutes les trente secondes. Et si l'après-midi se terminait sur une note positive, il lui faudrait juste penser à remercier Taehyung, son foutu ange-gardien.

* * *

L'après-midi était passé bien plus rapidement que ce que Jimin aurait cru au premier abord. Il ne s'était à aucun moment ennuyé. Le film avait été super, comme escompté, et la présence du plus jeune près de lui, ses rires étouffés et ses chuchotements excités tout au long de la séance, avait été un des facteurs non-négligeables pour ce bon moment. Et après plus de deux heures de film, à la sortie de la salle, Jungkook avait gentiment insisté pour prendre une glace, le gros pot de pop-corn qu'il avait ingurgité précédemment n'étant a priori pas suffisant pour son corps en croissance. Mais Jimin ne s'était pas fait prier : la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'après-midi allait le tuer s'il ne mangeait pas quelque chose de bien froid. La glace à la vanille et le rire communicatif de Jungkook avaient fini par lui donner mal aux zygomatiques, ses pensées sombres à cet instant bien loin de lui.

Assis à présent sous un grand arbre dans un parc grandement fréquenté, l'herbe fraîche diminuant l'ardeur du soleil sur leurs peaux exposées, Jimin et Jungkook discutaient tranquillement, leurs voix et leurs rires bien plus sonores à certains moments. Ils s'étaient découverts des passions communes, comme la danse, le chant ou certains jeux-vidéos. La discussion n'était jamais maladroite, les mots sortaient de leurs bouches sans interruption, facilement et sans gêne. _« Comme avec Taehyung … »._ Et c'était cette pensée qui, de temps en temps, faisait diminuer le sourire faussement enjôleur des lèvres de Jimin. Il se rendait naturellement et calmement à l'évidence : Jungkook était beau, c'était une certitude, mais il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle, ce flirt presque indécent entre eux. Mais surtout, le jeune homme n'était pas Namjoon.

Ses yeux se posant brièvement sur la fermeture éclaire de son sac à dos, Jimin souffla discrètement, la gorge quelque peu nouée alors que son ventre se contractait violemment. Se balançant doucement sous le léger vent tiède de la fin de journée, son petit porte-clés panda reflétait faiblement la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil, attirant inévitablement son regard sur l'objet. Mais lançant un coup d'œil à l'heure, sa montre ne quittant jamais son poignet, Jungkook grimaça légèrement, attirant sur lui le regard interrogatif du plus âgé. Sa main à présent perdue sur sa nuque moite, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune se relavait lentement, tapotant doucement ses jambes, dépoussiérant inutilement son jean.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Oui, tu as raison, il commence à se faire tard.

Jimin s'était également relevé, son sac à dos tenu contre son torse, à présent légèrement mal à l'aise. Débout face à face, les deux jeunes hommes laissaient un petit silence s'installait entre eux, leurs yeux fuyants et les gorges sèches. _« Aller Jimin, lance-toi bordel, c'est toi le plus vieux ici ! »._

\- Merci, pour cet après-midi Jungkook. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, mais …

\- Oui, je sais. Je … Il n'y a pas eu ce …

\- Ce truc, oui !

Se souriant doucement, leurs joues bien plus rouge qu'à la normale, les deux jeunes hommes se balançaient tous les deux d'un pied sur l'autre, presque comme un effet miroir tant ils étaient synchrones. Et quand ils s'en aperçurent, leurs éclats de rire, où se mêlaient joie et soulagement, résonnèrent fortement sous le couvert des arbres, les amis s'attirant alors un nombre incalculable de regards surpris.

\- Amis ?

La main tendue devant lui, un grand sourire lui bouffant la moitié du visage, Jungkook était adorable aux yeux du plus âgé. Secouant alors vivement sa tête, un sourire similaire illuminant son visage, Jimin lui serra chaudement la main.

\- Amis !

* * *

Le crépuscule peignait doucement de ses couleurs chaudes les rues de Séoul et Jimin, les mains dans les poches de son jean, son casque sur les oreilles, ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il avait réellement passé un agréable après-midi, ses idées à présent bien plus légères. Pour le jeune homme, les vacances d'été ne pouvaient pas mieux commencer. Se rappelant silencieusement qu'il devait impérativement appeler Taehyung une fois chez lui, pour lui raconter le déroulement de son rendez-vous romantique qui avait finalement tourné en sortie entre amis, Jimin sifflotait avec contentement la musique qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit que trop tard la silhouette familière qui se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à lui barrer la route. Quand son regard accrocha celui du jeune homme marchant face à lui, Jimin se sentit défaillir. Son cerveau lui hurlait de partir en courant alors qu'au contraire ses jambes semblaient embourbées dans du ciment tout frais, l'empêchant violemment de bouger. Son cœur s'était vivement emballé dans une course folle alors que ses joues avaient rapidement pris une teinte plus rosée, leur couleur habituelle quand il se trouvait près du plus âgé, pour son plus grand malheur.

\- Jimin, il faut que l'on parle.

La voix de Namjoon, grave et basse, l'avait fait violemment frissonner alors que ses yeux fuyaient ceux de son aîné, incroyablement sombre dans le demi-jour. Mais prenant une lente inspiration tremblante, Jimin se força à murmurer sa réponse, imaginant déjà sa fuite prochaine.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Namjoon.

\- Mais moi si. Alors si tu ne veux pas parler, écoute-moi au moins.

\- Non.

Namjoon s'était doucement rapprocher de lui, son corps se trouvant à présent à quelques centimètres à peine du plus jeune. Les yeux fermés, Jimin essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration hachée alors que le parfum de son aîné l'enveloppait de son odeur musquée.

\- S'il te plaît Jimin.

Ouvrant brusquement ses paupières, Jimin ancra vivement ses yeux agrandis par la surprise dans ceux de Namjoon, bien plus doux qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement à son égard.

\- Je t'ai menti Jimin.

\- Tu m'as … Quoi ?

Namjoon poussa un long soupir alors que l'une de ses mains venait se perdre dans ses cheveux, les entremêlant un peu plus sous le passage de ses doigts imperceptiblement tremblants. Jimin ne pouvait que froncer les sourcils, complètement perdu face à la déclaration du plus âgé. _« Je suis dans un univers parallèle là ou quoi ? »_

\- Je t'ai menti. Je savais qui tu étais quand tu m'as pris en photo, puis quand tu es venu demander mon aide. Je sais que j'ai été stupide, voire un vrai connard – Jimin leva haut les sourcils à ce moment-là, arrachant un sourd grondement à Namjoon – de t'avoir proposé ce marché, mais je … J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autres choix, je ne savais pas comment faire, je …

\- Tu … ?

Jimin avait les joues en feu et les lèvres sèches. Il s'intimait discrètement au calme, son cœur courant depuis trop longtemps un marathon dans sa poitrine, alors que des centaines de scénarios lui brouillaient la tête. _« Et si … ? »_

\- Écoutes je … La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à la rentrée, pas quand tu as vicieusement volé une photo de moi – cette fois-ci, ce fut Jimin qui grogna doucement, un petit rictus étirant alors les lèvres de Namjoon en retour –. Tu étais là, près de moi, à parcourir de tes grands yeux perdus le tableau, tes sourcils légèrement froncés, et j'ai eu qu'une idée en tête à ce moment-là : tu étais le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu.

Si précédemment les joues de Jimin étaient rouges, elles viraient rapidement au cramoisie à mesure que les mots du plus âgé lui parvenaient.

\- Et quand on a fait cette sortie au zoo, bordel Jimin … J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de t'embrasser là, devant tout le monde, ça m'était bien égal. Au lieu de ça j'ai prétendu avoir besoin aussi d'une photo pour t'avoir juste plus près de moi, à moi, encore un peu.

\- Quoi ? Mais … Tu … Pourquoi ?

Si le cerveau de Jimin était incapable de se mettre sur le même mode erreur qu'un ordinateur on aurait pu certainement croire qu'il l'était à l'instant même.

\- J'en sais rien. J'suis qu'un crétin ! Yoongi n'arrêtait pas de me gueuler dessus, qu'il fallait que je te dise tout, que j'arrête de me cacher derrière cette histoire à la con. Et il avait raison. Mais quand j'ai voulu le faire, tout te dire, tu étais là, heureux d'avoir reçu ce message et moi je … J'ai juste pété les plombs.

Si le plus âgé avait voulu lui faire une farce et se moquer ouvertement de lui, c'était drôlement réussi se disait Jimin, essayant comme il le pouvait de ne pas se laisser envahir par un espoir douloureux. Mais face à lui, se mordant les lèvres nerveusement, Namjoon n'avait plus rien de son bourreau. Non, face à lui, il retrouvait le jeune homme dont il était réellement tombé amoureux. Celui du zoo, agréable et gentiment taquin, celui qui l'avait défendu devant une bonne partie du lycée ou encore celui qui, heureux d'avoir gagné ce superbe match, l'avait pris doucement dans ses bras avant de lui baiser tendrement la joue. Oui, face à Jimin se tenait le vrai Namjoon.

\- Namjoon ?

\- Oui ?

Ils ne sauraient dire pourquoi, si c'était le simulacre de déclaration du plus âgé ou l'ambiance de plus en plus intime qui s'installait entre eux à mesure que leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, mais les deux jeunes hommes chuchotaient, leurs regards ancrés dans celui de l'autre.

\- Namjoon … Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus âgé rapprocha doucement le plus jeune contre lui, une main posée contre la nuque du jeune homme et l'autre perdue dans sa désirable chute de reins. Caressant lentement du bout de ses doigts les courts cheveux de Jimin, lui arrachant d'agréables frissons, Namjoon vînt d'abord frôler de ses lèvres sa bouche offerte puis, graduellement, il appuya tendrement sa chair contre la sienne, réunissant enfin leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. De discret soupirs leur échappèrent avant de se mourir entre leurs bouches pressées et mouvantes alors que leur corps se resserraient l'un contre l'autre.

Et qu'importe les passants outrés qui passaient près des deux jeunes hommes enlaçaient, qu'importe la chaleur encore bien présente qui collait leurs vêtements, Namjoon l'embrassait enfin, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

 _« Taehyung ne va pas en revenir ! »_


End file.
